Before the Storm
by LostIllusion
Summary: Cloud finds out directly from Jessie that there re beneifits for joining avalanche. Rated m for a reason folks.


Disclaimer: I only own the games not the full rights to the characters but one day Square Enix, one day…

A/N: I was sitting at home just starting a new FF7 file when this idea popped in my head. I sat there through the beginning thinking "what is going on in that train" This is what I think happened. My first fic so please don't give me nine kinds of hell but review even if you do.

WARNING: Rated m for adult situations.

I sighed heavily as the train rattled its way towards the future demolition site known as mako reactor 1. Around me the rest of the ragtag group known as Avalanche sat nervously except the imposingly tall black man Barret. Biggs and Wedge were discussing possible escape routes in a quiet panic. "Hey spiky you sure you can handle this?" the gun armed leader asked scratching his head. "It all depends on if you have the balls to go through with it." I quipped infuriating the wan who decided if I got paid for this job. As the intercom activated it was announced that they were thirty minutes away. When I went back to looking around the cabin and my eyes fell on Jessie who was gazing intently at me and had been since we had got on. When my mako blue eyes met her brown ones she quickly ripped her eyes from them. I quietly laughed to myself trying to guess what was going on in her mind. Out of the four of them she was the only one I took an interest in. Barret noticed and went to whisper something in her ear. She was turning beet red, now squirming on the crate she sat upon. I cocked my head to one side questioningly at Barret who merely shrugged. I don't like this, I thought to myself as Jessie got up and walked towards me. The rattling of the train caused her to fall straight into my lap. I quickly helped her up and started to brush her off. When my hand grazed her ass she slightly squealed causing my heart to jumpstart. The others saw this and started whooping and laughing. I glared at them coldly and they instantly quieted. "Can I help you?" I ask calmly returning my attention back to her. " I talk to you for a moment in the other car?" she asked wringing her hands behind her back. "Sure, I guess." I replied standing up and laying my sword the Buster Blade against the wall. As we walked towards the door I heard Barret say something that sounded likes "gonna take more than a minute."

She slid the door shut behind us with a clang. "Ok. I'm just gonna say it. Cloud when I first saw you a week ago my heart started to pound in my chest. I felt dumbfounded at that feeling. I don't know how to describe it." She started nervously. I held up my hand to stop her and smiled. "I think I know what you're getting at. I know how you feel. For the past week the only thing on my mind besides the job has been you." I whisper as I stepped closer to her. It was true. I've had her on my mind since I joined. How her pale skin would feel in my rough hands, to feel the softness of her orange hair. I slowly lowered my head towards hers letting her lips mingle lightly against mine. She leaned up and deepened the kiss. I gently pried her soft lips apart and slowly slid my tongue into her mouth exploring the area. A low moan rose in the back of her throat when I did so. I reached up and tugged the bandana that held her hair up free. The wonderings I had were to soon be answered. She moved her hands shakily as she quickly unclasped the buttons that held on my spaulder and harness which clattered to the ground when freed. I ran my hands through her hair relishing the feel of it as my hands slowly slid down her back and undid the zipper to her shirt. She slid out of it revealing a black bra that maintained her copious breasts. I backed away long enough to remove my own shirt. Ironically enough there was a couch in the cabin of this car. Slowly we worked our way towards it, going around the boxes that littered the floor. I fell back upon the tawny couch and she climbed on top straddling me. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of her body sending shivers down her body. I gently cradled her breasts in my hands cautiously massaging them. She took a sharp breath then let out a loud moan her, brown eyes glazed over with pleasure. She started fumbling with the button on her pants trying to get them off then looked at me helplessly. I let out a small laugh as I undid it for her and she stood up and pulled them off revealing matching black panties that were slightly wet. I softly rubbed my palm against her area causing her to quiver uncontrollably. "Are you ok?" I asked stopping the movements. She nodded then popped the clasp holding my pants shut. It was obvious that I had an erection now as she removed my pants revealing a pair of tented green boxers. She leaned back over me rubbing her lips against mine as she placed her breasts against my chest. I pulled her closer causing her to rub her clit against my member. Still kissing me she undid her bra and it fell to the floor. I gabbed one and gently sucked on it rubbing the other with my hand. "We don't have time for this," she gasped as the intercom stated twenty minutes to destination. I relinquished her and nodded slowly. We both stood and dropped our last article of clothing each fully revealing ourselves. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her when she turned away embarrassed. "We don't have to do this," I whispered in her ear. "I want to," she replied turning and kissed me passionately. I slowly lay her on the couch and rested my legs between hers. She nodded and placed her arms around my neck. I took a deep breath and slowly slid my length into her. She let out a rattled sigh a look of bliss upon her face. I started with and slow rhythmic movements until she begged me to go faster and harder. To comply I picked up pace and rounded deeper and faster in to her. She began to buck violently as she started to climax. I felt a wet sticky warmth flow out of her just as I released my load into her and fell over her exhausted. We sat there in each others embrace for a moment but as much as hated it we had to go. "Jessie we need to get dressed." I said quietly getting up removing myself from her. She got up and we both got dressed and headed for the other car.

When we returned I met Barrets gaze and he gave me a smug grin. He knew. That black bastard knew. Jessie ignored it and went over to help Wedge and Biggs with the escape route. I sat back down in my spot and slid the Buster Blade into its place in the harness. When I looked at the group I looked from each person starting with Barret and stopping on Jessie. Our eyes locked and I let a small smile grace my lips, a loving one not one of possession. She blushed and went back to the plans. Wedge looked at us confused and my gaze hardened as if to say back off. "Let's go" Barret taking his spot by door ordered. Jessie lined in front of me and I placed a quick kiss on the back of her neck. I could feel the blood creep up to her face. "We'll continue this at base" I whispered as she jumped out and decked a guard. I followed now focusing only on the job at hand…

Well hoped you liked it. It took a bit to think it out. Please review and dont be to severe on me please= Lostillusion


End file.
